yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Fist
| romaji = Ensei | trans = Flame Star | fr_name = Poing de Feu | de_name = Feuerfaust | it_name = Pugno di Fuoco | pt_name = Punho de Fogo | es_name = Puño de Fuego | sets = * V Jump Magazine Promotional Cards * Saikyō Jump * Weekly Shōnen Jump promotional cards * V Jump Edition 8 * Cosmo Blazer * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Astral Pack Two | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Fire Fist", known as "Flame Star" ( Ensei) in the OCG is an archetype of FIRE Beast-Warrior-Type monsters first introduced in the as Magazine Promotional Cards but from different magazines, and later expanded in Cosmo Blazer. In the OCG, every "Fire Fist" monster, except "Horse Prince", "Lion Emperor", and "Spirit", is named after the 108 heroes of ''Water Margin'', the "108 Stars of Destiny"; the "Horse Prince", "Lion Emperor", and "Spirit" are characters from the novel, while the "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap Cards are named after celestials. Roughly a third of the heroes, the "Heavenly Spirits", have been released as of now. As seen in the artworks, every "Fire Fist" monster has a flame which represents a monster/animal form, except "Spirit" who is a flame. Most "Fire Fist" monsters have a counterpart monster in the archetype with the same Level, ATK value and flame color. They can be seen together in the "Fire Formation" cards. Until now, only 21 "Heavenly Spirits" and 3 other characters have been released. Playing Style The first three "Fire Fist" monsters focus on Summoning Level 3 FIRE monsters, though they also have drawbacks. Their effects also indirectly support each other, making their respective Summons easier. The monsters introduced in Cosmo Blazer have swarming effects initiated by sending "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap Cards to the Graveyard. But the support released in Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy have effects that initiate by sending not only "Fire Formation" Spell/Trap cards but "Fire Fist" monsters as well and their effects interact both the hand and graveyard. And the support released in Judgment of the Light have effects to Special Summon "Fire Fist" monsters from the deck and setting "Fire Formation" Spell cards when they are destroyed by battle ("Boar") or by card effects ("Deer"). Recommended cards Rank 4 Xyz One of the most effective ways to play with a Fire Fist Deck is using the Level 4 "Fire Fist" monsters and the "Fire Formation" Spells to Xyz Summon Rank 4 monsters. Using "Fire Formation - Tenki" to search for monsters such as "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Gorilla" or "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Bear", you can use them to destroy one of your opponent's cards, depending on which monster you added to your hand. Then, if "Fire Formation - Tensu" is in your hand with another Level 4 Beast-Warrior, use them to Xyz Summon a Rank 4. Another method can be through "Enthusiastic Beast Wolfberk" when any of the "Fire Formation" Spells are available. Because the main focus of this version of the deck is focused on Rank 4 Xyz Monsters, Level 3 monsters are not necessary, though in emergency cases, "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Raven" is probably the only Level 3 "Fire Fist" monster necessary. Other support can include staples, "Fire Formation" Traps for supporting Beast-Warriors, "Reborn Tengu" for more Xyz Materials, "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Snake" for some draw power, and "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Dragon" for Special Summoning "Fire Fists" like "Gorilla" and "Bear" to help destroy one of your opponent's cards. Yugioh-card Decklists/ Cosmo Blazer Poster Notes